


Thigh Highs

by GloomyDragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aprons, BaekYeol - Freeform, Barebacking, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Food Kink, Food Play, Kinky, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyDragon/pseuds/GloomyDragon
Summary: Baekhyun wanted to prove Chanyeol he could be a little naughty as well.•••"Are you sure this going to work?""Of course, Baek! It's his kink! Besides, everyone loves babes in stockings.""But, Jongin... I'm a guy, how can I be a babe..?""Everyone with a pretty face and cute ass is a babe."





	1. Thigh Highs

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Baek is going to be cute and yes, he's going to be naughty. Deadly combo... And Chanyeol is going to be a sweetheart, but also knows how to make his little prince feel good.
> 
> Originally posted here: [ Thigh Highs ](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1190782)
> 
> **Warning** : Explicit smut & VERY kinky
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> \- English is not my first language!  
> \- I did not plagiarize anything!
> 
>   
>   
> ♥♥♥  
> 

Baekhyun was blushing heavily.

His cheeks were so hot and red, he really thought they were going to combust. Actually, his whole body felt hot as hell and his heart was somehow beating faster, almost thumping in his throat.

Shocked would be the perfect word to describe how he was feeling. Shocked,  _and_ a bit embarrassed. He was having a conversation with his boyfriend's best friend about something he would've never thought they would talk about.

His boyfriend, Chanyeol, was such a sweetheart, such a gentleman and he often told Baekhyun how much he loved him. And the sex was also just like that: sweet, gentle and with a lot of ' _I love you_ 's. 

It wasn't that Baekhyun was complaining about it, he just wanted some more. He often read wild stories from people online about how their beloved one choked them during sex and how much that excited them. Or about bottoms who weren't even able to walk after a good fuck. Or about people who had sex in all kinds of positions on all kinds of surfaces in all kinds of places.

Sex with Chanyeol wasn't like that. It was always in a bed, always missionary and always more like love-making than actual fucking. The most exciting part about their sex life was that they at least kept the lights on.

But, once again, Baekhyun wasn't complaining! He loved how Chanyeol treated him like he was his little diamond, a little diamond he had to be careful with in order not to break it into pieces. He knew how much Chanyeol was in love with him and visa versa. After half a year, they were still head over heels in love.

Baekhyun enjoyed it very much, but he, for once, wanted Chanyeol to completely ruin him, to fuck him so hard that he wouldn't be able to walk the next day. Screw the carefully fucking him into heaven, he wanted it hard and rough. He wanted Chanyeol to talk dirty to him, to throw him onto a bed and have his way with him for once. Just once. Maybe more often if he really enjoyed it.

It had been a silent fantasy, because he actually was too shy to tell Chanyeol his desires. Besides, his tall boyfriend was still able to make him feel good and send him to Cloud Nine, so he felt like he shouldn't ask for more. Because  _what if_  Chanyeol didn't want to? What if Chanyeol didn't want to fuck him doggy style, or against a wall. 

He stayed quiet about it, until Jongin came into his house - he still lived at home with his parents - that day. Jongin was Chanyeol's best friend, but Baekhyun had a great relationship with him as well. They decided to hang out for a bit because Chanyeol was busy with some project. Not that they really needed a reason to hang out.

And somehow, in the midst of talking, their conversation took a sexual turn. Baekhyun asked Jongin a few questions because he knew he was more experienced, even though he was younger. Jongin later on asked him why he asked all of those questions, and without much thinking it just left his mouth. His secret sexual desires weren't so secret anymore, and somehow it felt like a weight got lifted off his shoulders.

But then Jongin suddenly started about Chanyeol, and about what Chanyeol had told him. 

Baekhyun still couldn't believe his ears as he kept staring at the younger, who was smirking widely. "H-he... he wants me to..." He swallowed, actually feeling a little excited as he took the information in. He started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and stared at the ground from where he was sitting on his own bed. "He wants me to wear stockings..?"

To be completely honest, it wasn't supposed to shock him. So what if Chanyeol wanted him to wear stockings?  _He_ wanted Chanyeol to destroy him, so which of the two was worse?

Jongin nodded, humming. "And since you just said that you were sick of the vanilla, I decided to tell you about his kink! It's the perfect thing to spice things up a bit!"

"I'm not  _sick_ of the vanilla," Baekhyun sighed, pouting. "I'm just... I just-"

"You just want him to fuck you hard and fast and, perhaps, make you cum multiple times," Jongin interrupted him, making him even more flustered than he already was. "You don't have to be embarrassed about that! I once had someone ask me to pee on them, so nothing's too weird for me." He chuckled at Baekhyun's horrified expression. "I think you should be honest with him and tell him you're not made out of glass!"

"Yeah, but..." the smaller paused, biting his lip. "He... he was my first and ever since our first time he's been treating me like I'm the most precious being, and it honestly feels wonderful, but I don't know if... if he wants to, like, really  _fuck_ me."

Jongin started laughing, tipping his head back. "I think that deep inside of our sweet Chanyeollie, there's wild, dominant lover waiting to come out. Really, Baek, I bet that if you were to ask him to fuck you upside down, he'd do it. He'd do anything for you! Even lick your feet if you would want him to."

Baekhyun grimaced. "Feet are gross," he muttered, frowning. 

"So no foot fetish?" the taller asked, cackling, making the other laugh as well.

"No," Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head. "Definitely not..." He took a deep breath before exhaling. "S-so you really think that... that Chanyeol would want to... want to, eh-"

"Get kinky with you?" Jongin filled in, making Baekhyun blush all over again. "Of course, Baek! It's his birthday soon, so it could be a perfect present if you were to put on some cute, sexy stockings for him! I swear, he'll lose his sanity if he were to see you in thigh highs."

The elder bit his lip, pondering. If stockings really were Chanyeol's kink and if they really were to make him crazy, then he should just agree to it, right? It excited himself as well, to be honest. Putting on such things that actually weren't meant for guys... even the thought was strangely arousing. He could dress all prettily  _just_ for Chanyeol and act all seductive to get him give in to his sexual desires as well...

He  _really_ wanted it.

"C'mon, Baekkie, I can see in your eyes how bad you want it." So even Jongin could see.

"All right," Baekhyun exhaled in one breath. "But you have to help me..."

"My pleasure."

 

•••

 

A few weeks later and there he was, sitting on the edge of Chanyeol's bed with Jongin standing in front of him on a Sunday afternoon. Finally, it was his big boyfriend's birthday, but he hadn't seen Chanyeol all day - couldn't see Chanyeol all day because he went out with his family. They had invited Baekhyun as well, because they were boyfriends after all, but he had declined and came up with some lame excuse. An excuse that even made Chanyeol raise his eye brows.

' _No, I can't, I'm too busy with... with some project, yeah._ '

He desperately wanted to go with the Park family and have a fun time, but he had to decline if he wanted to work out his little plan - a plan that did not  _only_ include stockings.

Speaking of which, he observed the ones Jongin was holding in front of his face, wondering where the latter even got them from. They look soft, were milky white and had cute little pink ribbons at the top. All in all, Baekhyun thought they were super adorable and perfect, but he couldn't stop worrying. What if Chanyeol didn't like it?

"Are you sure this is going to work?" he inquired, looking up at Jongin's smug face, and bit his lower lip.

The latter nodded rapidly and shoved the thigh highs in Baekhyun's face, forcing him to take them. "Of course, Baek! It's his kink! Besides, everyone loves babes in stockings."

Swallowing, the elder fondled the soft fabric, suddenly feelings excited as he thought about himself wearing them. "But, Jongin... I'm a guy, how can I be a babe..?"

"Everyone with a pretty face and cute ass is a babe," Jongin answered, rolling his eyes, and crossed his arms. Grinning, he watched Baekhyun, who was helplessly sitting on the bed, examining the stockings with his cheeks painted a light shade of pink. Chanyeol was really lucky to have such an adorable boyfriend, he thought, but did not have any interest in Baekhyun whatsoever. He already had eyes for someone else. "Anyway," he started after a while, earning the smaller's attention. "Good luck! I know for sure that Chanyeol won't be able to keep his eyes nor his hands off of you!"

"Thank you, Jongin," Baekhyun whispered, which the younger waved off.

"It's nothing!" he chuckled as he reached for the bedroom door. "I'm just gonna go now and if things don't work out, just blame it all on me."

Nodding, Baekhyun smiled and watched how Jongin left the room. 

"Enjoy the sex!" 

He blushed at that, shaking his head slightly, and held the stockings up with a sigh. He was really going to do this. He really told Chanyeol was he was busy with some project, which he obviously wasn't, and sneaked into his home - he had given Baekhyun a spare key to his apartment a few weeks ago - to surprise him. And not  _just_ surprise him, because he really decided to go all out.

As he heard Jongin leave the place, he reached out of his backpack and took some things out of it that made his heart beat quicken even more. First he took his, or actually Chanyeol's, oversized grayish sweater out of it and placed that next to the stockings. Chanyeol once left his hoodie at his house, and he thought this was the perfect opportunity to give it back.

He blushed deeply as his hand found a pair of pink panties, which coincidentally matched the little ribbons of the stockings. He'd thought deeply about wearing them, and almost died in the store out of embarrassment when he'd bought them. He made a note to himself to buy them online next time,  _if_ he'd ever buy more, that is.

They were really cute, he thought, but just hoped Chanyeol would love them. He hoped Chanyeol would love his whole outfit, because  _what if_  he was just into stockings and nothing more? But he forced himself to stop worrying, and told himself over and over again that guys with a stockings kink, if you even call it that, also really liked panties. It made their partner look cute and fuckable, which he'd read online, and prayed to God  _he_ would look like that as well.

And last but certainly not least there was this little box resting at the bottom of the backpack, a box that made Baekhyun feel hot as he thought about what was inside of it. So he grabbed it, swallowing, and took what was inside of it: a little toy, a  _sex toy_. To be precise, it was a small vibrator in the shape of an egg, also called a love egg. He'd bought it online  _months_ ago, but forgot about it when he started dating Chanyeol. He couldn't remember what made him buy it, he only remembered how nervous it made him feel. Because he still lived at home with his parents, he was scared his mother would receive the package and look into it.

Luckily that didn't happen.

He sighed, holding the small toy in one hand and the remote in another. It started vibrating softly as he switched it on, keeping it on the lowest setting, and shivered as he imagined that thing inside of him.

The reason he took it with him was... well, he was going to surprise Chanyeol. He was going to work the little thing up his ass, and hoped it would have a positive effect on his big boyfriend once he would find it. Besides, it made him feel bold to do such a thing - bold  _and_ naughty. He loved it.

Saving the battery, he quickly turned it off again and decided to dress himself in the clothes he'd brought with himself. The hoodie really smelled like Chanyeol, which made him miss his giant. But it also caused another shock of excitement to go through his body. 

After ridding himself of his own clothes, he put on the oversized sweater and laughed at how big it was for himself. He knew how much Chanyeol loved to see him in his clothing, said it made him look small and cute, and he really loved wearing the younger's clothes as well. He loved to have Chanyeol's manly scent all around him.

But before he could lose himself in his thoughts, he looked at the stockings and licked his lips. He put them on, and it surprised him how great they fit, feeling the soft fabric wrap around his legs perfectly. 

He stood up from the bed, noticing how the hem of the sweat just fell over his underwear and how the stockings were thigh high. He walked over at the full length mirror that was hanging in the room and examined himself, judging his whole look. A small giggle escaped his throat as he looked at himself, concluding he looked really fucking adorable. He also deemed himself fuckable and hoped Chanyeol would feel the same way.

With a satisfied sigh, he walked back over at the bed, his eyes immediately falling on the pinkish toy resting on the sheets. Licking his lips again, he sat in the middle of the bed and took the toy in his hands. 

He really was going to masturbate on Chanyeol's bed. It made him feel hot, excited, but most of all  _naughty_ , which was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to  _feel_ naughty,  _be_ naughty,  _let Chanyeol know_  how naughty he really was. He really wondered how the younger was going to react if he were to find out what was about to take place on his bed.

But he was ready. Ready for more than vanilla. Ready for something a little more daring and exciting.

So he slowly slid his own underwear off, pushed that into his backpack, where he'd also put his other clothing, and sat back, spreading his legs. A bottle of lube was in his hand, which was half full. He and Chanyeol usually had sex at least once a week, sometimes more than that. And Chanyeol usually was the one to get things going, but Baekhyun decided two could play that game.

 _He_ was going to seduce Chanyeol,  _he_ was going to make Chanyeol want to fuck him senseless.

With that in mind, he let one of his dainty hands disappear underneath the hoodie and started pinching his own sensitive nipple. His head lolled back at the sensation, imagining Chanyeol's big hands feeling him up. He loved foreplay, loved it when his taller yet younger boyfriend would kiss him everywhere. Sometimes he'd wish Chanyeol would leave hickeys, but that never happened.

As he thought about Chanyeol dominating him, he let his nipple alone and raked his hand down to his groin, which was growing harder by the second. He loved fantasizing about Chanyeol being rough with him and doing things with him he usually did not, like... fuck his face or eat his ass. He really wanted his tall boyfriend to force his thick dick down his throat, but he also wanted him to tongue-fuck him. He wanted his lips on his rim, kissing and sucking him there.

Moaning, he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock and held the base. With his other hand a poured some lube onto the tip, making his eyes flutter as the sticky substance made contact with his slit. He started jerking himself off, feeling more aroused than usual. It probably was because of the stockings that made his legs look long and beautiful. 

His toes curled into the mattress as he thumbed his slit for a bit, teasing himself, and bit his lip not to moan too loud. He knew he was alone, but the mewls that were threatening to come out were embarrassing. Really, he was  _just_ wearing cute thigh highs and was thinking about his boyfriend having his way with him, and he was so goddamn turned on already.

He spread his thighs more, watching himself jerk off for a while before he withdrew his hand from his already leaking dick and grabbed the small love egg with lube.

" _Nnh_ ," he whimpered, lazily rubbing the toy against his hole. But before he could push the little egg in, he thought it would be best to finger himself first. So he let go of the thing, and covered two of his finger with lube before he brought them back to his ass. "F- _fuck_ ," he cursed, his voice wavering, as he pushed the first finger in and immediately started to rub it against his walls slowly. 

He imagined his finger being Chanyeol's, though it was hard to because the latter's were much bigger and thicker. But he still loved it and soon found himself fingering his tight little hole a bit faster, letting some filthy moans slip past his lips. He'd also brought his other hand back to his cock and stroked himself in rhythm with his finger. 

"A- _ah_... shit,  _Channie_ ~" He couldn't help but mewl Chanyeol's name, or actually the endearing nickname he'd given the taller, as he slipped a second finger alongside the first, feeling a slight stretch. It felt wonderful though, and immediately started scissoring himself, wanting to be stretched as soon as possible so he could push the toy in.

As he deemed himself ready, he slipped his fingers out and grabbed love egg. His heart was beating quickly in excitement as he teased his rim with it. He'd not even turned it on yet, and he was already so horny. He just couldn't wait for it to be inside of him, vibrating.

So he didn't and gently pushed it past his ring of muscle. He let out a drawn out moan as he felt it slide inside of him. His eyes fell on the small remote laying forgotten beside him, so he grabbed it and turned the love egg on the second lowest setting, causing his whole body to jerk because it was so close, so  _damn_ close, to his prostate.

"Nng-  _ah_ , G- _God..._ " He took quick breathes as he pushed the toy deeper, being careful not to lose the small string attached to it, and let it directly vibrate against his sweet spot. He sat up a bit, accidentally forcing the egg more against his prostate, and let out a throaty moan.

He had made a deal with himself not to make himself come before Chanyeol would come home, but he wasn't so sure if he could keep the promise. Not when the little vibrator was rubbing so deliciously against his sweet spot, making his cock twitch between his legs. So he forced himself to turn it off again, even though he really did not want to. The urge to give into the temptation was too strong, but he was willing to give up an orgasm for now, if he could get one later. One that would be better with Chanyeol than on his own.

He placed the remote on the night stand, hoping it did not catch too much attention. But as he was moving, he realized how much the toy was pressing against his prostate, making his knees buckle. And although he really, really,  _really_ did not want to, he laid down on his back, grabbed the little string connected to the toy and pulled it back just a  _little_ bit.

Sighing, he rested for a bit, staring up at the ceiling, debating with himself whether this really was a great plan or not. That was, until he remembered he still had to put the panties on.

He'd never worn panties before, but he found them cute and, even though knew they were for girls, he felt pretty when he put them on. They were so damn soft, perfectly matched the ribbons of the stockings and they were quite comfortable. He was still sporting a hard on, so his dick felt a bit constricted as he put it inside of the underwear, but somehow that made him more excited.

He stood up from the bed and walked - actually waddled because of the thing up his ass - over to the mirror once again. His whole body started tingling as he watched himself, and lifted his shirt to reveal the pink panties. Adorable. They were adorable and pretty and made his ass look cute and round.

If he knew that dressing in an oversized shirt, stockings and cute panties made himself feel  _so_ sexy and hot, then he would've done it sooner. And part of him couldn't wait for Chanyeol to finally come home and take him, another part of him was scared - afraid that Chanyeol wouldn't like it.

But he told himself to stop worrying because what guy wouldn't love to come home and see their lover all dressed up, looking pretty and alluring. What gay guy wouldn't want to fuck his boyfriend right then and there when he looked like  _this_? Sexy legs wrapped in cute thigh highs with little ribbons. Curvy body almost drowning in a too large hoodie, a hoodie that covered a little surprise, which covered yet  _another_ surprise. 

 _Yes,_ Baekhyun thought, giggling,  _Channie is going to like this!_

He glanced at his tousled hair, looking as if he just came out of bed. He wasn't planning on styling it, since he thought it added to his whole look-

He jumped as he heard his phone vibrate, and hurriedly walked back to the bed to check who texted him.

 

From: Yeollie♥♥♥  
_Baby, I miss you... T-T_ 6:17 PM  
_Can't you come over tonight? I'm almost home..._ 6:17 PM  
_I didn't even get your present yet :(_ 6:18 PM

 

Baekhyun's heart missed a few beats. Chanyeol was almost home. And he  _missed_  him. He couldn't help but smile really wide, yet also feel really high strung all of sudden. 

The fact that Chanyeol was almost home almost made his heart burst out of his chest from excitement mixed with nervousness. His hands became a bit sweaty as he sat back down on the bed, letting out a shaky breath as the toy moved slightly inside of him.

Now, what should he text back..?

He thought deeply, thinking of a clever answer because he obviously couldn't say he already was at his home.

 

To: Yeollie♥♥♥  
_Maybe. If I have time :c The project is really tough... You'll get your present soon and I miss you too <3 _6:19 PM

 

Smiling, he put his phone on silent and put it in his backpack. He took a deep breath as he sat back in the middle of the bed, finding a comfortable position to sit in, and just waited. His cock was still half hard because of the little toy buried in his ass and because the whole situation excited him so, so much.

But now that Chanyeol was almost home, the nerves were really killing him.

 

•••

 

Sighing, Chanyeol made his way into the apartment complex. He'd had fun with his family, lots of fun, and they really talked about everything and nothing. Since he lived on his own now, he didn't see his parents that often anymore. He decided to live on his own about a year ago because the university he went to wasn't exactly close to his house. In said university he met Baekhyun, who  _did_ live close by, and he often thanked God for gifting him such an angel.

He loved Baekhyun with all his heart. They immediately clicked after their first meeting and grew closer by the day. Sometimes he'd think it was love at first sight, since he'd never seen someone as cute and beautiful as Baekhyun and he immediately felt like looking at such an ethereal being when he saw him for the first time. It had surprised him when he'd found out that he himself was younger, since his little boyfriend was, well, small and really fucking adorable. Baekhyun made his heart burst with affection, and he wasn't afraid to show that.

Sighing, he entered his  _what he thought_  empty apartment. He really missed his little boyfriend. It was his birthday for God's sake... wasn't he supposed to spend such a day with his significant other? Why was Baekhyun busy with some stupid project anyway? Wasn't his birthday more important?

He was a bit annoyed, yes, but he knew Baekhyun had the status of a perfect student, so he decided not to let it get to him. They could celebrate later after all, right?

He kicked off his shoes and threw his coat on the couch. He'd never been a tidy person, and it made his apartment look like a bit of a mess, which he knew Baekhyun hated, but he tried his best. Besides, the mess made him feel less lonely when Baekhyun wasn't around.

And since he felt lonely right then, he decided to let everything where it was and opted to grab some comfy clothes and take a shower. So he walked over to his bedroom door, opened it and stepped inside, expecting to just walk over to his closet and get the clothes he needed.

Oh, he'd never been  _so_ wrong.

His whole body froze in place as he eyes fell on his bed, or rather on  _who_ was on his bed. His mouth immediately went dry and his eyes grew to the size of saucers, not believing the sight.

On his bed sat his very own boyfriend who claimed to be busy with a project, who said he couldn't come because of said project, who's he'd missed all day long and who was dressed in something that made him question reality. 

Not only was Baekhyun drowning in  _his_ hoodie, his legs were wrapped in something that made his dick stir in his pants. White, soft looking fabric covered the elder's perfect legs and Chanyeol just couldn't rip his eyes away from it. It couldn't be real,  _this_ couldn't be real. Baekhyun sitting sexily on his bed, wearing stockings with cute little bows sewn on top of them, was just a figment of his imagination.  _His_ cute little Baekhyunnie was not  _really_ there, was he?

He opened his mouth to speak, to ask questions, but closed it soon enough again as nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, was at a loss of words and just couldn't believe his eyes. And when Baekhyun started smiling softly, nervously, he really couldn't comprehend it anymore. He stepped closer to the bed, squinting his eyes. "A-am I dreaming?" he inquired, stuttering, and cursed himself for not being able to stabilize his voice.

Baekhyun bit his lip, shaking his head. "No," he whispered and shifted a bit on the bed. He had to completely tip his head back to keep looking up at the taller as he stepped even closer to the bed, and batted his eyelashes up at him. "Surprise, Yeollie," he slowly said in a sultry way, which somehow made Chanyeol shiver.

"Fuck," the latter just cursed, raking his eyes all over Baekhyun's lithe body. He wondered what was going on, he needed a moment to recollect himself, so he sat down on the bed in the hope he could catch his breath he'd lost while looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. But said boyfriend didn't let him as he immediately crawled onto his lap. "Shit, baby, I..." He swallowed, still having no idea what to say. "What about the project?"

Giggling, the smaller wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and looked into his eyes. "There was no project," he admitted and had to suppress a giggle when the younger frowned. "I needed time so I could prepare myself for you..."

Chanyeol's brain seemed to work really slow, since he was gaping again. Baekhyun seemed nervous, and Chanyeol could see he was trying his best to come over as at least a bit confident. He thought it was cute - he thought Baekhyun looked adorable the way he was dressed. Adorable, yes, but it aroused him for some impure reason. He wondered if the elder knew about his kink, and if he did; how did he discover it?

But he got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt slender fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck.

"Do... do you like it?" Baekhyun asked before he bit his lower lip again, slowly driving Chanyeol insane.

The latter nodded absentmindedly as he looked down at the pink little bows and rested his hands on Baekhyun's thighs, feeling him stiffen a bit under his touch. "You look... mesmerizing," he exhaled, bringing his eyes back up to the elder's slightly flushed face. "Breathtakingly beautiful and I... I honestly do not know what to say." He had no idea what to expect, because all that did come up in his mind, seemed too... so not like Baekhyun. Because, yes, he was having some obscene thoughts. But how could he not to when his little boyfriend was dressed like this, sitting on his lap?!

Giggling softly, Baekhyun pressed his body flush against Chanyeol's. Something inside of the elder's eyes told him that maybe his dirty mind wasn't so wrong after all.

"You don't have to say anything at all," the blonde whispered as leaned in a bit, a soft smile plastered on his face. "I've been waiting all day..." He slowly rolled his hips against Chanyeol's, feeling a bulge underneath his own, which made him smile wider, almost teasingly wide. "Do you want me too, Channie?"

Said male swallowed away a lump in his throat as he wondered what had gotten into his innocent boyfriend, but he didn't have any room to think as he lust slowly clouded his mind. "Fuck, Baek-"

The next thing he knew was Baekhyun forcing his lips against his, initiating a kiss he'd been waiting for. The smaller's lips were soft and gentle and always let him lead the kiss, something he loved. He loved making Baekhyun feel good, knowing just how much the latter enjoyed kissing. 

What he did not expect though, was when he suddenly felt Baekhyun's tongue lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He groaned in the back of his throat as he opened up his mouth, thinking the elder was going to slip his tongue inside. But that didn't happen and he could only groan again when Baekhyun nibbled on his lower lip instead, teasing him.

He pressed his fingers in the plush skin of the latter's thighs and let him have his fun. His head was spinning because he'd never seen this side of Baekhyun. His dick also seemed to grow harder than it should've from just a teasing kiss, but he just loved it. And he grabbed Baekhyun's thighs harder when the former finally slipped his tongue inside of his mouth.

Baekhyun moaned when, after a while of being able to explorer the younger's mouth, Chanyeol pushed his tongue back and started leading the kiss again. His plan was going well so far. Chanyeol seemed to love the way he looked and the way he was kissing him now made him shudder in excitement. Not to mention the death grip he felt on his thighs that would probably leave some marks. He loved it.

This was the hottest kiss they'd ever shared so far, filled with a lot of saliva and moans. Sure, they'd made out before, but Baekhyun was still slowly rocking his body against Chanyeol and it drove the latter totally insane. He simultaneously wanted to grab Baekhyun's hips and make him stop the teasing movements, but he also wanted him to keep going because it felt good. The teasing felt good, turned him on so much that he basically wanted to throw Baekhyun on his back and ravish him.

Little did he know that was exactly what he wanted.

"Shit, baby, what has gotten into you?" Chanyeol asked, tipping his head back as he felt Baekhyun leave kisses down his jaw towards his neck, which made his whole body shiver. He'd never imagined his cute, small boyfriend could be this bold. He obviously wasn't complaining, because his lips felt so soft and hot on the skin of his neck. It was some kind of new sensation that made his dick throb in want.

Baekhyun didn't answer, kept licking his neck until he'd found a sweet spot - he knew since Chanyeol grunted and dug his nails into his skin. He sucked on that spot, right underneath the giant's ear, and was so busy creating his first hickey that he didn't feel the big hands moving towards his behind.

Once he did notice though, he heard Chanyeol gasp and before he could really register it, the younger lifted up his shirt to check out what he was hiding underneath the large sweatshirt.

Chanyeol looked from the pink panties to Baekhyun's eyes and back to the panties. He felt like nutting right then and there, because  _God_... this couldn't be real. "Baekhyun..." he half groaned, observing the obvious outlines of the elder's hard dick. The panties left nothing to his imagination and he felt like he'd never been so goddamn turned on in his whole life.

Baekhyun bit his lip, feeling Chanyeol's hands on his ass, and leaned forward again to lick the bruise he'd created. " _Yeollie_ ," he started in the sweetest voice he could manage and kissed up to the taller's ear. "Treat me like I've been a very  _bad_ boy..." He desperately mewled into Chanyeol's ear, feeling something throb underneath him, which made him smile as he bit the other's earlobe.

Not being able to hold back a grunt, Chanyeol once again questioned reality. Was this  _really_ his Baekhyunnie? "F-fuck, baby, what do you mean..?" he asked, not being able to think straight with the smaller's hot breath still against his sensitive ear.

"I want it rough, Channie," Baekhyun explained, his voice having such a seductive undertone that Chanyeol's cock kept twitching in want. "I want you to tease me, play with me and fuck me so hard that I can't walk once we're done..."

Chanyeol's head was spinning by now, and he really felt like he was on the edge of having an orgasm as Baekhyun kept feeding his dirty mind with obscene images.

" _So bad,_  Channie... I want you to ruin me."

That seemed to be enough for him to recollect himself and give Baekhyun exactly what he wanted. "On your knees," he thus demanded, earning a somewhat confused look, which made him grin. "Bad boys aren't in the place to give commands, so on your knees and put that filthy mouth of yours to good use." He saw a sparkle in Baekhyun's small eyes, a sparkle of euphoria and victory. It made him growl inwardly as he realized the elder had been planning this all along. 

It was Baekhyun's intention to make him breathless, to make him lose himself in a cloud of lust and to turn him on beyond what was normal for seeing someone in such cute, yet sexy clothes. Baekhyun  _wanted_ to be dominated, he realized, and sure as hell wasn't going to back out now. If this was what the elder  _really_ wanted, who was he not to give in? Besides, he'd be lying if he would say he didn't want more than the love-making they usually did. He just never initiated rough sex, because he was afraid of Baekhyun's disapproval and he'd never do  _anything_ against his will. But he was begging for it now, so Chanyeol was going to give him  _just_ what he wanted.

Once Baekhyun was sitting on the floor in front of him, he unbuckled his belt. "If you ever want me to stop, just tell me, all right?" he said, since he wasn't completely cruel, and pushed his pants down to his ankles.

The elder nodded timidly as he reached out for Chanyeol's boxers, eyeing the large tent. He licked his dry lips as he freed the younger's thick cock from its confines, watching it spring free with glazed over eyes before he grabbed it with his small hand and started stroking him slowly, teasingly.

From time to time he wondered how that ever fit inside of him, since it was quite massive. Not that it really mattered because he loved the feeling of Chanyeol's big dick stretching him out.

"Yes," the latter groaned as he watched Baekhyun's pink little tongue come into view, not being able to keep his eyes off of it as it licked up his shaft agonizingly slow. "F- _fuck_ , baby..." His hips jerked upward a bit as the elder opened his mouth and took the head of his cock inside, his pretty lips stretching beautifully around his thickness.

Baekhyun started sucking gently, once again teasing Chanyeol to no end, and looked up at the younger, shivering at the dark look inside of his orbs. He closed his own eyes when he felt a hand stroking his hair and took more of the other's length inside of his hot mouth until he couldn't anymore and started bobbing his head, creating obscene slurping sounds. Even though he hadn't done it often yet, he loved sucking dick. He loved the feeling of it pulsating against his tongue and he loved the way Chanyeol moaned as he kept sucking experimentally, rubbing his tongue against the underside.

Chanyeol had his head lolled back, groaning each time Baekhyun bobbed his head down. He fisted in the elder's soft hair, needing something to hold onto, and forced himself to keep looking down, wanting to see Baekhyun struggle taking all of his length. "C'mon, show me how far you can go," he encouraged, and almost regretted it when the other suddenly gagged, his throat constricting so deliciously around his hard dick. "S- _shit_ , Baek..."

"Does that feel good?" said male asked after he'd pulled back, a string of saliva connecting his swollen lips with the cock head. He started jerking off the spit-covered dick while he looked up at Chanyeol with a feigned innocent expression, causing the latter to grunt as he nodded. "Do you want to fuck my mouth?" His question was almost inaudible, feeling a bit ashamed to ask such a lewd question.

But Chanyeol just grunted again, grabbed the base of his own dick, forced Baekhyun's luscious lips apart and thrust his dick inside, causing the smaller to immediately gag. "Do  _you_ want me to fuck your mouth?" he gritted, noticing how Baekhyun's eyes became a bit watery. It made him smile as he kept rolling his hips into his inviting mouth, muffling his small moans. "Seriously, Baekhyun, you're acting like such a  _slut_."

The insult made the elder mewl subconsciously as he tried to get control over his gag reflexes. He had goosebumps all over his skin, the fog in his eyes made his sight blurry, and his own rock hard dick was throbbing impatiently inside of his panties, begging for some attention. But he couldn't touch himself, needed to hold on Chanyeol's knees instead to keep steady.

He thoroughly enjoyed it, and couldn't help but feel proud when he started tasting a little precum on his tongue. He had Chanyeol right where he wanted him and was ready for everything that was about to come-

He suddenly whined when Chanyeol roughly pulled his mouth off his cock and stuck out his tongue in the hope he would give him more.

The younger was breathing heavily and he was already leaking so much, it was almost embarrassing. "Come here," he ordered, his voice breathy, and watched Baekhyun's face with intense eyes. There were little tears on his reddish cheeks and his lips were wet and swollen. The sight made Chanyeol lick his lips, being surprise how much it turned him on.

He stroke Baekhyun's cheek once he was seated on his lap again and pulled him down for a deep kiss, being able to taste himself on his tongue. He lifted the elder's hoodie, which was actually his own, and broke the kiss for a second to pull it over his head and threw it away once it was off.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss on the corner of Baekhyun's lips and stroke his sides, feeling up the soft skin. He kissed down his neck, hearing how his breathing became irregular, and sucked a few hickeys into his skin, causing him to moan. It made him smirk, but since the position they were in was quite uncomfortable, he stood up, hoisting Baekhyun up by his hips, and turned around to throw him onto the bed.

The elder gasped because of the sudden manhandling, but spread his legs nonetheless as Chanyeol hovered over him and watched how he pulled his own shirt over his head before he flung it away. "C- _Channie_ ," he gasped again when said male left wet kisses all over his torso, teasing him by  _just_ passing his nipples. He grabbed the younger's shoulders tightly when he felt teeth leaving marks on his otherwise flawless skin, making his toes curl. 

Smirking, Chanyeol couldn't keep his hands to himself as he playfully stroked the inside of Baekhyun's thigh while he kept his lips busy at his upper body. He knew it drove the elder insane by the way he began moaning desperately. It fed his pride.

"What do you want me to do?" he inquired, a teasing tone thick in his deep voice, feeling Baekhyun roll his hips upward in the hope to create some friction. But he held the smaller's hips down, earning himself another disapproving whine. "Tell me, baby, or I won't do anything."

Baekhyun whimpered at the authoritative tone in Chanyeol's voice, thinking it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. "P-play with my nipples..." he whispered, his back arching off the bed when the younger immediately listened to his words and felt a pair of lips kiss his erect nub. 

"Good boy." Chanyeol loved the fact how sensitive Baekhyun was, and basked in the little reactions he got. The small gasps and moans were enough to satisfy him, the throbbing of his own dick was proof for it all. So he couldn't stop stroking his own erect dick as he fondled Baekhyun's hard nipples. He bit one of them playfully, causing the elder's body to shudder over and over again, and rolled his tongue over it to pull such a cute sound  from the other's mouth. And he gave the second nub the same treatment once he deemed the other one red and swollen enough.

He kissed further down Baekhyun's chest once he'd reduced him to a whimpering mess, and teasingly nibbled on a piece of skin of his hip. His hands were busy feeling up the soft fabric that covered the smaller's legs while he started mouthing the bulge in the cute panties. "We should get rid of these before we ruin them as well," he said in a hoarse voice, looking up at Baekhyun from between his legs with a grin. "They're too pretty..."

The latter could only mewl when Chanyeol grabbed his hard-on through the fabric and rolled his hips up again. " _Yeollie_..!" he whined when the younger held his hips down again, not giving him room to create at least a bit of friction.

"Be a good boy and keep your hips still," Chanyeol demanded as he grabbed the top of the panties and ever so slowly pulled them down. He smirked, looking at the throbbing dick resting on Baekhyun's lower abdomen, and threw the underwear to the ground, leaving the smaller stark naked - except for the stockings - as well. "Look at how hard you are," he cooed, grabbing the base of Baekhyun's shaft and teasingly licked the head.

The elder shivered as he looked down at was his giant boyfriend was doing. He loved it when Chanyeol would suck him off, it honestly felt amazing, and couldn't help but moan throatily when he watched his own dick disappear inside the other's warm mouth. He had to do his best to keep his eyes open and to keep his hips still when Chanyeol started bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, making him see stars.

He loved it, yes, but right then he wanted something different, something more dirty. And he wasn't so sure if the younger would give in to his wishes. "Ch-Channie," he thus started softly, making said male look up at him with his dick still in his mouth. "Can... can you-" He swallowed, averting his eyes. "E-eat me out?"

Chanyeol slowly pulled off of Baekhyun's leaking erection and grinned, stroking his thighs. "And why would I do that?" he asked as he let his lips trail towards one of the smaller's thick thighs and created a small love bite.

"B-because..." Baekhyun thought, his mind hazy, and felt his legs shake as Chanyeol kept licking and sucking his skin there. "Because I-I've been a good boy and kept my hips down when you sucked me off..?" 

Grinning, Chanyeol sat up on his knees and looked down at Baekhyun's flawless body. Oh, he looked so wrecked already. Pretty face all flushed and lips all swollen and wet. Several dark hickeys were spread across his chest and his nipples were all stiff and red. His cock was throbbing and leaking so much, Chanyeol wondered how much precum one could ooze. And his luscious thighs were quivering in delight while the white fabric of the thigh highs drove Chanyeol completely insane.

Baekhyun looked ravishing and so goddamn fuckable, Chanyeol wasn't sure how much longer he could hold himself in. 

He realized he got stuck in a daze when he heard the elder whine, making him look back up at his face.

"P-please, Channie..."

Oh, how could he say no to those puppy eyes? 

"Flip over," he ordered, smirking, and watched how Baekhyun carefully turned over onto his stomach. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the cute little butt he'd missed so much in the past week. But something caught his eyes, something that he was  _just_ able to see, nestled in between his round ass cheeks. So he cupped said cheeks and spread them, revealing a string that was connect to something  _inside_ of his ass.

Chanyeol's cock throbbed as he imagined what could be buried inside of the smaller's behind, and pulled the string a bit, causing Baekhyun to freeze slightly.

Right, Baekhyun himself had completely forgotten about the toy and felt his heart to summersaults as he felt Chanyeol play with the string. "T-the remote is on the night stand," he forced out between pants and held his breath when he saw the younger reach out towards the little wooden cabinet in the corner of his eye.

His whole body jerked when he felt something inside of him vibrate, and had to bite the sheets to not moan too loud.

"Even after all these months, you're still full of surprises," Chanyeol commented, still smirking, and switched the setting of the toy higher, hearing Baekhyun whimper. "How long has this thing been inside of you?"

"E-ever since I've been here," the elder answered, moaning, and fisted his hands in the sheets. "I-  _ah_... I p-put it in here, on your bed..."

Chanyeol raised a brow, putting the toy on the highest setting, which drove Baekhyun insane since it  _barely_ touched his prostate. "Does that mean you masturbated on  _my_ bed?" He saw the elder nod, which caused some impure images of Baekhyun doing some dirty things to his own body to fill his mind. "You're so fucking  _naughty_ , Baekhyun," he growled, slapping one of the other's perky globes, making him gasp in pleasure. "And you're acting so fucking  _slutty_." Another slap followed by yet another gasp. "Didn't you like the sex we've had so far?" he inquired before he hit Baekhyun again, seeing a rosy color appear on his smooth skin. 

"N-no! I have always loved every second of it," the smaller denied, moaning when Chanyeol's big hand collided with his ass cheek again, enjoying the stinging pain. Little tears were gathering in his eyes again, and he absolutely loved it. He probably loved it more than he should've, and got spanked again when he softly started rubbing his hard cock against the sheets.

"Yet here you are, acting like some whore that wants to get fucked _so bad_ ," the taller grunted, and grabbed the string nestled in between Baekhyun's heavenly ass cheeks. He slowly pulled his out, earning a drawn out moan from the elder, and observed the vibrating love egg once he had it in his hand. "Is my cock not good enough? Is this thing more satisfying?" He turned the toy off and threw it away on top of their discarded clothes.

"N-no," Baekhyun sobbed, feeling empty without the little egg filling him. "Your cock is amazing,  _Channie_... I-I love it so much..."

Grinning, Chanyeol cupped the soft globes presented to him again and squeezed them gently. "Oh?" He heard Baekhyun gulp when he flipped him over again and made direct eye contact with him, taking in the desperate look on his face and the little tears that were streaming down his pretty face. "Look at you," he cooed, pulling the elder's hips to the edge of the bed and stroked the skin of his hips. "So fucking turned on that you started crying." He kneeled down to the ground and lifted Baekhyun's thighs to reveal a tight pink hole. Licking his lips, he stared at the puckered skin and noticed how it was twitching a bit. "Cute."

Baekhyun's back arched off the bed as he felt a hot tongue press against his entrance, feeling it slide up to his balls. "Ch-Chanyeol," he whimpered when said male sucked carefully on his balls. He held the back of his own knees against his chest, giving the taller more room to move. " _Fuck_..." He sniffled before his jaw went slack as Chanyeol kissed his hole, sending shivers down his spine.

"You like that?" the latter asked as he licked the soft, puckering skin, earning a breathless moan. He took that as a yes and kept kissing and licking Baekhyun's tight little hole, feeling it throb against his tongue. He'd actually never eaten someone out before, but he liked to experiment. So he slightly pushed the tip of his tongue inside of the elder's ass, making him moan rather loudly.

"S-shit, Channie," he sobbed, clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. He tried pushing his butt back against Chanyeol's face, but that only resulted in him receiving a harsh smack on his one of his thighs.

He almost got bent in half as Chanyeol kept eating him out in all the right ways. He couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop more tears from falling from his eyes in pleasure, and couldn't keep his eyes open to keep looking at Chanyeol. He tried, though, and choked on a moan when younger looked back up at him from where he had his face buried in his ass. "Ngh-  _Ah_ ~" His head lolled back as Chanyeol tongue fucked him into heaven, causing his vision to blur as he started crying more. It was embarrassing, but he was too turned on to care.

Chanyeol wet one of his own fingers after a while and slipped it inside of Baekhyun's tight heat alongside his tongue, feeling the other's hot walls squeeze his digit in. He kissed up the smaller's ass crack towards his neglected cock and took it inside of his mouth again while he kept fingering him slowly, carefully working his digit inside.

He looked up from Baekhyun's dick and scanned his face, seeing his wet cheeks shine in the light that shone into the room. It caused his stomach to turn in a weird, but positive way, and decided to slip a second finger in, watching the smaller's eyebrows crease together as he let out a whorish moan. 

Groaning, he started scissoring his fingers, stretching Baekhyun out, and searched for his prostate. All the while he kept sucking him off, giving him so much pleasure, Chanyeol thought it was almost too much to take.

It really  _was_ too much to take, because before he even found the other's sweet spot, he felt bitter liquid fill his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting Baekhyun come undone inside of his mouth and kept finger fucking into him, sending him to Cloud Nine.

As the elder was coming down from his high, Chanyeol hovered over him, his mouth filled with semen, and grabbed his chin. He opened his mouth as the younger forced him to and whined in the back of his throat as he watched Chanyeol's mouth open slightly, guessing what he was going to do and  _God_... it was so fucking dirty.

He opened his own mouth wider, even stuck out his tongue a bit, to catch his very own cum seeping out of the taller's mouth. It felt so fucking wrong to catch his own semen on his tongue, so wrong that it felt right. And the way Chanyeol was darkly staring down at him as he let the white liquid seep from his lips made him shiver in delight.

"Swallow," the younger ordered, swallowing the remaining cum inside of his own mouth as well. He watched Baekhyun gulp something down with a satisfied grin before he bent down and pecked the smaller's lips. "You came already," he stated the obvious, making Baekhyun whine in embarrassment, which only caused himself to chuckle before he pulled back from his body and took some lube out of the drawer of the night stand. "On your hands and knees, baby," he ordered, watching how Baekhyun changed positions without protest.

He took a moment to stare at Baekhyun's wet hole, mesmerized by how soft and pink it still looked. He  _really_ couldn't wait to be inside of that. And he knew Baekhyun wanted it rough, but he wasn't going to ram inside of him and tear his anus. 

However, that thought got thrown out of the window for a second when the elder wiggled his ass a little bit while mewling, as if trying to coax him to  _put it in already_. 

Growling, he put a generous amount of lube on his dick, grabbed Baekhyun's hips and teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against the other's puckering entrance, noticing how he spread his thighs more. "You have such a pretty hole, baby," he commented, his voice an octave lower than before, and gently began pushing his length inside, making the smaller gasp helplessly. " _Fuck_... as tight as ever."

He'd never fucked Baekhyun from behind before, and honestly it was mesmerizing. Watching his dick disappear between those round ass cheeks was something he didn't want to forget. And he reached _so deep_ , his balls were pressing against Baekhyun's perineum. On top of that, the latter was still wearing those goddamn stockings, making his cock throb restlessly.

Baekhyun was grasping the sheets tightly, feeling like Chanyeol reached all the way into his stomach. He had his chest pressed against the mattress, his back arched, and let out a drawn out moan when Chanyeol pulled his thick cock almost all the way out again. "Ch-Chan...  _ah_ ~" he whimpered, feeling the younger push back in. "S- _shit_..."  

Chanyeol repeated the same movement a few times, feeling Baekhyun's walls slowly relax around him. He pulled all the way out, until his cock head was still inside, and snapped his hips forward, burying himself back into the inviting heat in one swift movement, causing Baekhyun to gasp loudly. "You like that?" he inquired as he did it again, pulling a whiny moan from the elder's throat. "Answer me with words," he sternly said, smacking on of his ass cheeks, as he repeated the same motion.

"Yes, f- _fuck_..!" Baekhyun mewed, spreading his thighs more so his own cock head was rubbing slightly against the sheets as Chanyeol kept fucking him forcefully. "S-so... so  _deep_. I wa- _ah_... want to feel it all, Channie~" He pressed one of his still wet and flushed cheeks against the cold sheets and let his jaw go slack as Chanyeol rolled his hips against his ass, making his cock move  _so_ deep inside of his hole, it made his thighs quiver uncontrollably.

"Fuck, baby," the taller absentmindedly groaned as he bent forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Baekhyun's shoulder blade while he kept thrusting deeply inside of him, making him moan wantonly. "Kiss me, Baekhyun," he ordered and watched how the elder straightened himself until they were back pressed against chest. 

He captured Baekhyun's sweet lips in a dirty kiss as the latter turned his head. He kept rolling his cock into him while his tongue was exploring his mouth yet again and let his hands wander across his body. 

During the kiss, Baekhyun started moving his hips back against Chanyeol's, wanting the younger's cock pressed against his prostate already. He was desperate, his cock was hanging heavy between his legs again, and he could feel his ass cheeks jiggle as they kept colliding with Chanyeol's hips, which created obscene skin slapping sounds-

He suddenly gasped loudly and fell back to the bed, breaking the sloppy kiss. " _There_! There-  _fuck_... Yeollie, please~!" he whorishly whined, feeling tears well up in his eyes again as Chanyeol began abusing his sweet spot in a fast pace. "D-don't stop..." It was hard to talk between lost gasps and mewls of pleasure.

Chanyeol had never fucked him so hard, he had never made him breathless like this, gasping for air. His loud moans were reduced to whimpers as little tears of the pleasure rolled down his cheeks again. He wasn't only crying because of the immense pleasure, but also because of the force Chanyeol used on his ass - it was overwhelming but amazing.

He  _really_ didn't want it to stop.

Chanyeol didn't want it to stop either, but as he watched Baekhyun's ass cheeks jiggle, he realized he'd much rather look at the blonde's face instead of at the back of his head. Yes, the view of his ass he had was amazing, but he wanted to see the erotic faces he was able to make. So he bent over Baekhyun's sweaty body again and leaned towards his ear. "I want to see you ride it," he whispered before he nibbled his ear softly.

Baekhyun, who had never ridden dick before but who was very eager to try, let out a drawn out moan when he felt Chanyeol's cock slip out of his hole. He almost whined at the loss, but moaned in the back of his throat as he watched the younger plop down next to him. He didn't waste a second and got on top of his boyfriend, and clumsily hovered over his dick.

" _Fuck_ , baby, that's it," Chanyeol grunted, helping Baekhyun sink down his rock hard shaft and held his hips when he was fully seated. "That's it..." He grabbed both the elder's butt cheeks as said elder experimentally began rocking his hips, his mouth hanging open to let out small moans that eventually became louder the faster he moved. "Shit, Baekhyun," Chanyeol growled, not being able to keep his own hips still.

He scanned the smaller's face, and grinned as he looked into his wet eyes. Even in this state, Baekhyun looked so fucking beautiful, Chanyeol concluded. Even though his hair stood in all kinds of direction, Chanyeol still found it attractive and he knew his own hair wasn't much better. And he knew Baekhyun would lose his voice if he kept moaning the way he did, but his pleasured gasps still sounded like music to his ears.

"Fuck,  _yeah_ , bounce on that dick," he hoarsely groaned as he played with the pink bows of Baekhyun's stockings. He watched the latter's once again fully hard cock slap against his stomach before he reached out towards it and jerked him off slowly, which totally didn't match the pace he was moving his hips in. "Mh, baby, you take my dick so well..." He lolled his head back, squeezed Baekhyun's dick before he released it again and let the elder ride his cock for a while longer until he grabbed his hips and fucked up into him.

Baekhyun let out a broken moan as he lunched forward but was quick enough to keep himself up by his hands before he would fall on top of Chanyeol. "Fu...  _fuck_..." he mewled, gasping wildly as the taller roughly fucked into him, directly hitting his sweet bundle of nerves again. He was sent to Cloud Nine all over again, his mind foggy with lust, and all he wanted was for Chanyeol to keep fucking him hard and fast like he did so he could-

He whined desperately when suddenly all the stimulation stopped and his hole was left clenching around nothing but air. "Yeollie-!" He got cut off as he suddenly got thrown onto his back and blinked away from tears so he could look Chanyeol in the eye. "I-I was  _so_ close!" he sobbed, feeling two large hands on his thighs, stroking his skin. 

"This time you won't cum without me," Chanyeol whispered, smirking, and pressed a light kiss on Baekhyun's swollen lips before he kissed towards his pink cheeks and licked away the tears. "Be a good boy and keep it in so we can cum together, all right?" He brought one of his hands up to stroke Baekhyun's wet cheek sweetly and kissed his lips again. 

The latter nodded quietly and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck as they started making out sensually. He spread his legs for the taller when he felt his thighs being pushed back, and thought he would get fucked again. What didn't expect though was when Chanyeol pulled back from the kiss slightly, and held his thumb against his bottom lip so he would keep his mouth open. 

Chanyeol gathered some saliva on the tip of his tongue before he spat into Baekhyun's mouth, making him moan absentmindedly with his eyes closed. Smirking, he watched the smaller taste his spit and felt his dick throb when he watched his mouth open up again, asking him for more. So he did, but this time his saliva landed on the corner of his mouth. "Yeah, baby," he whispered, watching the other's pink tongue dart out to lick away the spit,  _his_ spit.

As he grabbed the base of his shaft and rubbed the cock head against Baekhyun's entrance, he spat onto his face again, making him moan again. It was dirty, it was gross, it turned him on so  _goddamn_ much. "You're being such a dirty  _slut_ , Baekhyun," he commented, his voice deep, and buried his dick back deep into his ass in one swift movement, watching the other's head tip back as he let out a filthy moan, putting porn stars to shame. "It doesn't matter what I do, you love it all, don't you?" he growled, snapping his hips forward, hitting Baekhyun's prostate dead-on, making him sob helplessly as almost no sound came out of him. "Whether I spank you, call you names, make you cry- even  _spit_ on you... You love it."

Baekhyun nodded rapidly, grasping onto the sheets as Chanyeol fucked him back into heaven. Yes, he loved it. He loved it so goddamn much and he wanted to tell the younger that, but the only sounds he was able to make were pathetic sobs and gasps. He couldn't speak, couldn't look at Chanyeol because of all the fog in his eyes, his body was close to numb because of all the pleasure he was receiving and all he could do was let the younger fuck him senseless. He was clenching down on his thick cock, his legs were shaking and all he wanted was to let his orgasm wash over him. So close... he was  _so close_. But he couldn't come, not until-

"I'm close, baby..."

Those words made him feel incredibly happy and the warm hand that got wrapped around his twitching dick made him see stars. "Y- _Yeollie_..." He forced out, not being sure if he could let go already. " _Please!_ "

Grinning, Chanyeol kept pumping Baekhyun's cock as he kept fucking him animalistically. He could feel his own dick leaking as he watched precum oozing from the elder's. And he was about to pull his own cock out of the smaller when he felt a hand on his hips. 

"C-cum inside," Baekhyun whimpered, a small smile plastered on his face, that got turned into an 'O'-shape again when Chanyeol continued fucking him, abusing his prostate each time he went in. He grabbed his own dick as the younger let go of it, and sobbed desperately, trying to look into the other's eyes. "Ch- _Channie_ _..._ p-please-  _ah_...  _I_... I can't-!"

"Cum for me, baby," Chanyeol whispered as he let his own orgasm wash over him as well, and forced his eyes to keep open so he could watch Baekhyun paint his own chest with his semen as he filled him up. He groaned deeply, listing to the elder's broken moans, and kept rolling his hips to milk the cum out of himself.

He was breathing heavily as he came down from his high and slipped his dick out, causing Baekhyun to wince slightly. He watched his own semen seep out of the smaller's thoroughly fucked hole and smiled. "Hot," he commented before he scooped up some of the cum that had oozed out and held his dirty fingers in front of Baekhyun's mouth. "Open up, sweetheart."

Baekhyun obediently opened his mouth and took Chanyeol's fingers in, sucking them clean. He moaned softly at the taste of his boyfriends juices, carefully rubbing his tongue against the digits so he could taste it all. He could feel hot liquid leaking out of his asshole, and he'd never felt so satisfied before. His whole body was sweaty and aching a little from all the impact it had had to endure, but he felt very content and pleased.

Chanyeol could agree. He was worn out, yes, but he felt really, really good. So he pulled his fingers out of the elder's heavenly mouth and leaned in, engaging them both in a lazy, but sweet kiss.

"For how long have you been planning this?" he asked after a while after he'd pulled back, scanning Baekhyun's face.

The latter flushed upon hearing that question and averted his gaze. "A few weeks..." he muttered, rubbing his eyes, but snapped his eyes open as he felt his thigh highs being pulled down.

Chanyeol grinned up at him. "And how did you find out I love stockings?" He threw the pieces of clothing away from the bed before he plopped down next to Baekhyun. He grabbed one of the other's small hand and began playing with his pretty fingers, still grinning. 

"J-Jongin," Baekhyun stuttered, shyly making eye contact with his tall boyfriend again. "He... told me."

"Jongin," Chanyeol repeated, before he chuckled. "And what about the rest? Where did the 'I want rough sex' come from..?"

Swallowing, Baekhyun watched how Chanyeol kissed his hand. "I just..." He searched for the best words to explain without having the chance to offend the younger. "You always treat me as if I'm made out of glass- and I'm not complaining! I just... wanted more."

"So next time you'll let me fuck you up against a wall?"

"I-if you want..."

Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling and pecked Baekhyun's cheek, suddenly feeling butterflies in stomach. "I love you so much, Baekhyun. So, so, so much!" He couldn't help being mushy, even after the amazing sex they had. "This was the best birthday ever."

The smaller giggled softly, accepting the sudden attack of kisses all over his face. "I love you too, Channie," he honestly said, smiling. 

"You surprised me so much... I hope I met your expectations?"

"You exceeded them," he answered. "But I have another surprise for you..." He pried away from Chanyeol's embrace and clumsily got off the bed, limping, trying to ignore the pair of eyes that were stuck on his naked body, and reached inside of his backpack. He could feel some cum dribble down his thighs, but tried to ignore that as well and crawled back on top of the bed with a little package in his hand. "Happy birthday, Chanyeol."

Said male took the small present from his little boyfriend's hand and sat up. "You didn't have to get me something," he whispered as he unwrapped the gift. "Having you is already enough." He knew he was being cheesy, but it made Baekhyun blush prettily. He examined the little box once all the wrapping paper was gone and bit his lip as he opened it. "Couple rings," he noted, taking the two rings out of the box, and smiled widely. He gave Baekhyun one of the rings and put the other on himself. "I'm... this is so cute! I love them, Baek..."

"Yeah?" the other inquired, looking from his own ring to Chanyeol's.

"Yes!" the latter exclaimed as he pounced on Baekhyun and peppered his face with little kisses again, making him giggle. "You're the best, Baekhyun." He claimed the smaller's lips for the nth time and smiled into the kiss as he felt a pair of dainty hands feel up his biceps. "And I still can't believe you actually lied to me to have rough sex..." he mumbled against Baekhyun's lips and grinned when the dainty hands froze. "What did you like the most?"

The elder gave him a confused look as he pulled back a bit.

"What did you like the most during the sex?"

 _Oh_... Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, feeling a blush creep up his neck. "E-everything..?" he replied, sounding unsure, causing Chanyeol to squint his eyes. He gulped, hating his big boyfriend to ask such a lewd question.

"C'mon, Baekkie, I've got to know so I can do it more often," Chanyeol reasoned, smirking.

"I-I liked it when..." Baekhyun thought, averting his eyes. "I really liked it all... But I loved it when you called me a... a slut." It was embarrassing to admit, but he knew he could be honest with Chanyeol, who was smirking from ear to ear. "And just... when you were rough with me. Like, when you spanked me and manhandled me... But, I really loved it all."

Chanyeol breathed a laugh, rubbing his nose against Baekhyun's. "You're really naughty, you know that?" Of course Baekhyun knew. "But I'm glad. At least now I know you don't like it when I treat you like a porcelain doll-"

"N-no!" the elder cut him off, causing his eyes to wide a little. "No... I love it when you do that as well... It's just... rough sex from time to time is nice, right? Vanilla is great as well, Chanyeol. All kinds of sex with you is great, as long as it's with  _you_."

Cooing, the younger kissed the top of Baekhyun's nose and laid back down beside him. He pulled his lithe body close, wanting to cuddle. "All right, baby, next time we'll have sex in the kitchen then, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded. "O-okay..." He breathed in deeply, basking in the feeling of Chanyeol's strong arms around him. He snuggled up against the taller, enjoying the warmth radiating from his body. They were both sweaty and gross and there was still cum up his ass, but he couldn't care less.

All he could care about was that his plan was successful.

And he loved Chanyeol.

He loved Chanyeol very,  _very_ much.


	2. Apron | Valentine's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is wearing: [ this ](https://i.imgur.com/LFdz8Aw.jpg)

Valentine's Day. A day for couples to celebrate that they're in love- or a day for lonely people to mourn their loneliness. This year would be the first time Baekhyun would spend Valentine's Day with someone special. Someone he loved and cared about, and he was excited. Excited, and nervous.

Because he had a plan.

He remembered how almost three months ago Chanyeol had promised they would have sex in the kitchen, but that never happened. Not _yet_ , at least. It being the first Valentine's Day he'd spend with his boyfriend, he went to Jongin for advice. And maybe that hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. Jongin being Jongin, he came up with some perverted things Baekhyun never thought about. He had thought he just had to buy Chanyeol a present and maybe go out or something- but Jongin had something totally different in mind.

He wondered why he even asked his boyfriend's best friend for advice when he could simply just talk about it with Chanyeol himself, but Jongin told him to surprise the taller. And not with a present, because Chanyeol thought having Baekhyun was already a present itself - as cheesy as that sounded - but with something _completely_ different.

 _You know what else guys love besides babes in stockings?_ he remembered Jongin ask, to which he'd simply shaken his head no. _Babes wearing an apron._ The first thought to pop up in Baekhyun's mind after Jongin had said that, was whether Chanyeol would even like that. Him being a worrywart thought that maybe Chanyeol wouldn't find it sexy or attractive, but Jongin kept gushing about how cute and hot he'd look, how Chanyeol would nut the second he'd see him dressed like that _just_ for him. Besides, if stockings excited him, then why wouldn't an apron?

Baekhyun gave in to Jongin's perverted ideas, and now there he was standing in Chanyeol's kitchen wearing an apron and some cute underwear (else he'd get cold). He got the apron from Jongin, and wondered where the latter even got his stuff from. The apron was pink with white little dots, the upper part had a heart shape and the back was tied just above his ass. There also was a lot of lace tickling his skin, but when he'd put it on in front of the mirror, he had actually felt pretty... _attractive_. He also wore a new pair of panties he'd bought online this time. They were soft and cute and pink - which didn't really match the apron's color but the panties would be taken off later on anyway.

Was this really what got the guys going? He kept wondering and worrying whether Chanyeol would like it or not, but as Jongin had said: ' _you never know unless you try_ '.

But, wanting to give Chanyeol a little present anyway, he also decided to bake a heart shaped cake. Besides, he had to wait for Chanyeol to come back from university anyway, so it filled his time. Even though he wasn't some kitchen princess, he still put a lot of effort in it and actually started to enjoy it as he began humming softly.

He just hoped Chanyeol would come back soon, because his heart was already beating in his throat and the tension was eating him up slowly.

 

•••

 

"So what did you get Baekhyun for Valentine's Day?" Jongin inquired, smirking, and nudged Chanyeol's side as they were walking away from their last class. "I mean, you _did_ get him something, right?"

"Of course!" Chanyeol chirped, smiling widely. "I got him his favorite chocolate!" He was very excited, because - even for him - it was the first time he'd spend Valentine's Day with his lover. He felt giddy on the inside, and he couldn't wait to get all lovey-dovey with Baekhyun, to tell him over and over again how much he loved him. He was cheesy, he knew, but whispering ' _I love you_ 's into his little boyfriend's ear made him blush so prettily and smile so cutely and, _oh_ , he was head over heels, still.

Jongin snorted, finding it hard to keep Baekhyun's naughty surprise a secret. "You're really something, Yeol," he sighed, burying his hands inside of his pockets as they strutted out of the building. "And innocent... You know what most couples do on Valentine's Day, right?"

"Well, I mean, I know a lot of couples have sex on this day, but I think... I think Baekhyun's the innocent one here," Chanyeol retorted, still smiling.

"You're saying that as if he didn't wear thigh highs and panties and asked for rough sex on your birthday," Jongin deadpanned, making Chanyeol chuckle.

"Why did I ever even let you in our sex life?"

"Because I'm your best bud and you love to ramble about Baekhyun," the younger answered, making it sound like the reason was obvious. "The things I have to put up with..."

Chuckling again, Chanyeol stretched his arms up above his head once they'd reached his car. "Well, it's still hard to... treat him roughly. He's just so cute, and I'm afraid I'll hurt him..." He went to sit down in the driver's seat, waiting for Jongin to sit down beside him. "Even though he says he likes it."

"You're just whipped," the younger laughed as Chanyeol started the engine. "You'll do whatever he asks. Even though you seem like the dominant one in your relationship, he's actually got you wrapped around his pretty finger. It's cute."

Smiling widely, Chanyeol sighed dreamily. "I just love him so much, Jongin. Whenever he sleeps over at my place, and when I wake up next to him... I just feel so _happy_. And then I make him breakfast- he's _so cute_ when he eats!"

Jongin rolled his eyes. " _Whipped_ ," he teased, making Chanyeol cackle in delight. After a few minutes they'd reached Jongin's house, but before he left the car, he said: "Baekhyun _loves_ to be dominated, Yeol. Don't be afraid to show him who's boss." When Chanyeol grinned, he put his thumbs up and left the vehicle.

Chanyeol reached his apartment as quickly as possible, knowing his boyfriend was waiting for him. He parked his car and almost rushed inside. Even though he'd seen Baekhyun at university that day, he still missed him. Every second without Baekhyun was a wasted second.

He fumbled with the keys of his apartment, being too excited to focus, and once he entered his apartment, a sweet scent filled his nostrils. Was someone... _baking_..?

Frowning, he took off his coat, shoes and backpack before he tiptoed through his place, not wanting to make too much noise in case he'd interrupt something. Baekhyun sucked at cooking, he knew. The boy didn't even know how to boil water, so the smell confused Chanyeol as he quietly made his way towards his kitchen. Once there, though, he felt all the air in his lungs disappear as he watched Baekhyun's lithe body move from side to side in nothing put an apron and soft pink underwear. He was left breathless as he listened to the elder hum some song he didn't know- didn't care about because the sight... Oh, _God_ , the sight made something inside of his pants stir.

He wasn't prepared for this, for his small boyfriend to... to be baking something in his kitchen in such an outfit. It honestly wasn't much, just his boyfriend in a cute apron- but that was exactly the problem. Well, not a problem, but something that actually made his day a whole lot better.

It seemed that Baekhyun never failed to surprise him.

He crept up behind the smaller, who didn't seem to notice him until he stood right behind him and put his hands before his eyes. Chanyeol laughed softly at the not so manly shriek leaving Baekhyun's mouth and hugged him from behind right away. "Hi, Baekhyunnie," he greeted, planting a soft kiss on his shoulder, noticing some flour sticking to the elder's collar bones.

Soon he noticed Baekhyun was a mess and there was frosting and flour _everywhere_. His eyes also landed on the cake resting on the counter in front of his small boyfriend. He wondered what the shape was supposed to be.

"Y-You startled me," Baekhyun sighed, and Chanyeol could hear the pout in his voice. " _I_ was supposed to surprise _you_ , not the other way around!"

The taller chuckled before he spun Baekhyun around and pecked his lips. "Well, coming home to you only wearing an apron and some underwear sure wasn't what I expected. And on top of that... making such a mess out of my kitchen..." He played with some ruffles sewn to the apron and smiled down at the other, whose cheeks held a pretty shade of pink.

"I-I wanted to make a cute heart shaped cake to make you happy, but... I kind of failed," Baekhyun muttered, feeling smaller than he really was under Chanyeol's piercing gaze. He saw the younger's eyes check him out from head to toe, but it more felt like he was eating him up with his eyes. He shuddered, knowing very well his plan had worked and mentally thanked Jongin for being such a pervert.

Licking his lips, Chanyeol took both of Baekhyun's wrists and raised his hands. "You don't need to bake a cake to make me happy..." he whispered, looking at the other's cream covered fingers. Oh, how much he just wanted to suck them clean and taste... And he was going to do just that. Opening his mouth, he saw Baekhyun's eyes widen, as if he knew what was about to come.

He moaned when he felt Chanyeol's warm mouth take two of his fingers in, and squirmed under the younger's dark gaze. He pressed his thighs together and felt his knees buckle as Chanyeol's tongue licked over his fingers, covering them in his saliva. "Ch- _Chanyeol_..."

Said male knew the pleading tone of Baekhyun's voice all too well and immediately let go of his fingers to claim his mouth instead. He pressed Baekhyun against the counter as he slipped his tongue inside of his mouth, letting him taste some of the sweet cream as well.

Moaning, Baekhyun fisted his slightly sticky fingers in Chanyeol's shirt and let him dominate the kiss. He had to admit the cake tasted better from the younger's playful tongue, and he was glad Chanyeol had him pressed against the counter else he'd fall over because of how sensual the kiss was. It took only a few seconds for him to feel all hot and bothered, and he knew Chanyeol felt the same- the bulge pressing against his hip was proof for it anyway.

"Why are you dressed like this?" the younger inquired after a while of kissing the other senseless.

Baekhyun played with the fabric of Chanyeol's shirt and stared at his chin, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "D-Don't you like it..?" he asked back, and felt his stomach turn when Chanyeol ground his dick against him. When the latter grinned at him, he knew that was his answer. Now he just had to reply to his previous question. "W-Well, you said we'd have sex in the kitchen... I just wanted that to become reality..."

"Mh," Chanyeol hummed as he bent down and kissed along the smaller's neck. "You look so _sexy_ , baby." He easily found one of Baekhyun's weak spots on his neck and started sucking a possessive hickey, wanting to mark him even though basically everyone already knew who he belonged to. "So _fucking_ sexy," he growled, gripping Baekhyun's sides as he licked over the purplish bruise he'd created, hearing a soft gasp coming from the smaller.

He slowly moved his hands up Baekhyun's waist, feeling up his smooth skin, before he let his thumbs slip underneath the heart-shaped fabric of the top of the apron and started teasing his perky nipples. " _Mh_ , they're erect," he whispered against the crook of Baekhyun's neck while smirking, feeling the latter shudder. "How about..." He swiftly reached behind the elder and scooped up some of the strawberry flavored cream that was put on top of the cake with his index finger. Grinning, he pulled the apron back a bit and applied the cream on Baekhyun's hard nipples, making him squirm.

"I-It'll get sticky," he half whined, looking down at what his tall boyfriend was doing. He bit his lower lip in the hope to suppress the embarrassing moan that wanted to leave his throat when Chanyeol started playing with his sensitive, cream-covered nubs. He pressed his own thighs together more, hoping that the younger wouldn't notice how much his cock was twitching.

But said younger wasn't dumb, he knew Baekhyun very well, and started sucking more possessive hickeys in his otherwise flawless skin. "But you like it, don't you, sweety?" he whispered against the smaller's ear, flicking his thumbs over the swollen nipples, causing him to whimper softly. "Playing with you like this, getting you all dirty with the cake you made..." He sucked on his little lover's earlobe, feeling him cling onto his body as he kept whimpering. "You're really kinky, you know that? Never knew you were into food play..."

"Ch- _Chanyeol_ ," Baekhyun muttered in a whiny tone, being embarrassed by the words that left the other's mouth. He was right, though, he really did enjoy it and scenarios of what else they could do with the cake flooded his mind and turned him on so much that he wasn't able to think straight anymore.

"What is it?" Chanyeol teasingly asked as he pulled back and scanned Baekhyun's flushed face. "I was right, wasn't I-"

The latter was quick to cut Chanyeol off by grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He couldn't handle the taller's knowing smirk and was really embarrassed by the fact that Chanyeol found out about one of his own kinks, but he also wanted him to stop teasing. However, he knew that the teasing wasn't going to stop any time soon, since the taller was grinning against his lips and he could recognize that grin out of thousands, even though he practically wasn't able to see it as they were engaged in a dirty make out session.

He gasped when he felt a large hand move over his clothed ass cheek, and downright moaned into Chanyeol's mouth when the hand squeezed his flesh. He pressed himself further against his tall lover, wanting to feel him more, and decided that he was wearing way too much clothing.

" _Off_ ," he muttered against Chanyeol's lips as he impatiently tugged at his shirt. He heard the taller chuckle before he completely stepped away from him and pulled the shirt over his head, leaving his chest completely bare, and _god_... he looked hot. Baekhyun bit his lip and immediately clung onto Chanyeol again when he got pressed back against the counter.

The hand returned to his ass, but this time started playing with the lace of the panties, making him squirm because it tickled his skin. He couldn't deny that dressing like this for Chanyeol made him feel lewd and sexy and the latter probably thought the same way about it since he was hungrily kissing the living daylights out of him and all he could do was moan breathlessly.

However, after a while of sharing filthy kisses, the boner that was pressed against his hips was slowly driving him insane. He loved making out with Chanyeol, of course he did, but he wanted _more_. So he grabbed the throbbing dick through the taller's pants, feeling the hands that were busy feeling up the ribbon tied on the small of his back freeze, and he smiled when Chanyeol let out a low groan.

"Eager, are we?" the giant teasingly said against Baekhyun's lips when he felt hasty hands fumble with his belt. The smaller just bashfully looked up at him, still smiling, and zipped the zipper of his pants down. "I remember when you were too shy to touch me," Chanyeol whispered, cupping Baekhyun's flushed cheek. His breath hitched when he felt a small hand massage his hard dick through the fabric of his underwear, and saw how the smile on his little boyfriend's face grew. "But look at you now... teasing me like this..." He groaned, hearing the smaller giggle mischievously. "I love you so much, Baekhyun."

Said male's face lit up more and he tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol on the lips, who gladly returned the kiss. "I love you too, Channie," he said, feeling the cock throb in his hands as soon as the words had left his mouth. He pushed Chanyeol back a bit and went on his knees, noticing how the taller let out a shaky breath when he realized what he was going to do.

He hungrily stared at the bulge in Chanyeol's underwear and let his pants pool at his ankles. His own dick twitched in its confines when he pulled the waistband of the other's boxers back, letting his veiny cock spring free. Licking his lips, he wrapped his hands around it, feeling the hot skin, and looked up at Chanyeol, who was darkly staring down at him.

And he was about to lick the tip, when the taller stopped him.

Grinning, Chanyeol reached out for the pink cake and scooped some more of the cream onto his fingers. His grin widened when he saw Baekhyun's glazed over eyes as he put the sweet cream onto his dick, smearing it all over his skin until his whole cock was pink and sticky. He held his hand in front of his small boyfriend's face, letting him lick off the remains that stuck to his fingers.

And Baekhyun put on show with Chanyeol's fingers in his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned, tasting the sweetness of the cake, and almost wanted to whine when the younger withdrew his hand, as if he'd forgotten the real deal was right before his eyes. He glanced at the erection and felt his mouth water.

"That's right..." Chanyeol groaned, watching how Baekhyun's perfect lips parted to take in the head of his dick. He shuddered, feeling the hot mouth suck on his cock head, and buried his hand in the smaller's soft hair. While Baekhyun was kneeling on the ground, he was able to see his back, noticing how cute the bow that was tied just above his ass was- and _oh_ , his ass... The cute panties always complimented the curve of his butt cheeks, though he wasn't able to fully see it since the bow was in the way. He was quickly brought out of his sudden daze when the elder started playing with his cream covered cock.

Moaning, Baekhyun let the head slip from his mouth again and grabbed the base of the shaft. He knew Chanyeol wanted him to lick and suck off all the cream, and he could only give into his dirty wishes. He licked from the base all the way to the tip while looking up at the taller, making him groan, and let his eyes fall close. It felt filthy to lick his self baked cake off his boyfriend's cock, but the precum he felt leaking from his own dick betrayed him. He loved it, licking every inch of his favorite cock and meanwhile making his loved one feel good. He knew he was, because Chanyeol kept groaning lowly and the hand in his hair was balled into a fist.

He also knew the younger was becoming impatient, since he kept tugging at his hair and rolled his hips, basically thrusting his dick against Baekhyun's cheeks, who was still busy licking away the cream.

"Suck it properly now," Chanyeol grunted as he grabbed Baekhyun's chin and gently forced his lips apart so he could thrust his cock inside his mouth. He moaned when the smaller let him fuck into his mouth without protest, and the way he hollowed his cheeks to suck him expertly ascended him to heaven. He let his head roll back while letting out a low groan and enjoyed the dirty sounds Baekhyun's mouth was creating with his cock.

Little tears started to well up in the elder's eyes; not because he wasn't enjoying it, but because Chanyeol was actually pulling his hair and roughly fucking into his mouth. He liked it- _loved_ it. And he let the taller know by moaning with his dick in his mouth and by looking up at him with a sultry look, hoping the tears would be a great addition.

" _Damn it_ ," Chanyeol cursed as he made eye contact with his little boyfriend and felt his cock throb against the other's skilled tongue. "You've gotten better at this." His compliment made Baekhyun's teary eyes sparkle in delight, but he could only curse again when the latter tried to take more of his dick.

Chanyeol's whole body jerked when Baekhyun gagged around his shaft, creating a delicious friction as he felt his throat constrict around his dick. The elder didn't stop, though, and tried again to deep throat Chanyeol, who had trouble breathing because it felt too _damn_ good.

After a while, Baekhyun pulled his mouth off the rock hard dick to catch some air and licked away the strings of saliva that were still connecting his mouth to Chanyeol's cock. He softly smiled up at the latter as he began stroking his spit coated shaft, feeling it pulsate in his small hand. "It's _so_ hard," he moaned before he teasingly dug his tongue in the slit, feeling the grip the taller had on his hair tighten once again.

"You're such a naughty little vixen," Chanyeol panted as he let go of the smaller's hair and wiped away some spit dribbling down his jaw. Baekhyun just giggled and muttered soft ' _I know_ ' before he kissed down the taller's shaft and began sucking his balls. Chanyeol loved how their relationship had evolved from literal love making at least once during two weeks, to downright a lot of dirty fucking. Even though he still saw every kind of sex with Baekhyun as love making, it had gotten a lot dirtier, a lot _kinkier_. His little boyfriend began opening up more about his own desires and, honestly, Chanyeol couldn't have been luckier to have such a gorgeous and naughty lover.

His toes curled against the ground while Baekhyun was playing with his balls, but he decided - for the sake of not coming too soon - that it was time to give the elder some attention as well. So he gently grabbed his chin, gaining his attention, and forced him to stand back up. He immediately pressed Baekhyun against the counter again and claimed his mouth, tasting himself on the other's playful tongue, and moaned deeply.

He easily hoisted the smaller up and sat him down on the counter. "Let's get rid of these panties," he whispered against Baekhyun's hungry lips as he played with the little waistband of said underwear.

The elder could only nod in response and moaned when Chanyeol began nipping along the sensitive skin of his neck. He raised his hips a little so it would be easier for the taller to removed the panties, and blushed once the clothing was in Chanyeol's hands. There was a dark spot at the front, which betrayed how turned on his got from just sucking his boyfriend's large dick.

"You're leaking," Chanyeol almost proudly pointed out as he observed the wet spot before he let the panties fall to the ground and lifted the apron so he could take a look. He noticed how Baekhyun willingly spread his legs while whining in the back of his throat because it was too embarrassing how much precum there was already oozing from the tip of his cock. "Look at that," Chanyeol sing sang, grinning from ear to ear, as he wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's leaking shaft, causing the latter's hips to jerk. "Seems like you've been enjoying yourself..."

Baekhyun's cheeks held a dark shade of pink as he listened to Chanyeol's words. It was embarrassing that his cock looked like that without being touched, and he couldn't help but mewl when he felt a thumb smear the precum all over the tip which caused his hips to spasm some more because he was so sensitive. " _Chanyeol_..." he murmured, giving said male a desperate look, and hoped that he would stop teasing him already.

The younger's grin widened as his eyes fell back upon the cake, and he came up with another idea. "I want you to put cream on all the places you want me to taste," he demanded, to which Baekhyun bit his lip. He let go of the elder's dick and reached out for the cake. "There's enough cream left so you can even smear it all over your body if you want." He chuckled when Baekhyun tried to glare at him but failed miserably because Chanyeol's hand was once again teasing his erect cock.

Without much thinking he reached out for the cake and scooped up from pink cream with his fingers. It was even more embarrassing to admit where he wanted Chanyeol to 'taste' him, especially since he was sure the younger already knew where he wanted him.

He didn't make eye contact with Chanyeol as he put the cream on the inside of his thighs, but he could almost feel the other's knowing smirk. He scooped up some more from the cake and before he knew it, he had sticky cream all over his thighs, ass and cock. He only made eye contact with Chanyeol again when he licked the remains off his fingers and shivered when he saw the taller's dark stare.

Chanyeol grabbed the inside of Baekhyun's knees and lifted his legs more so it would be easier to touch him where he wanted him to. "You look so gorgeous like this," he said as he leaned down and looked up at the elder from between his sweet legs. Baekhyun's face was still flushed in shame mixed with arousal, but Chanyeol recognized the needy look in his dark brown eyes and it really turned him on.

He glanced at the elder's meaty thighs and smirked as he stuck out his tongue to lap up the cream. Baekhyun's thighs quivered as he licked and sucked all over them, leaving some dark marks in the process, and found it cute how the other was tempted to close his legs and push his head away because he was so sensitive there.

"You like it when I touch you here, don't you?" he teased as he nibbled on a piece of skin dangerously close to Baekhyun's groin, which was still leaking uncontrollably and also covered in the sweet pinkish cream. When the elder just moaned in response, he couldn't stop smirking as he continued with what he was doing.

Once he was done cleaning Baekhyun's thighs, he took a moment to look at the several love bites he'd created. The other's legs were shaking, and he was breathing heavily, and when Chanyeol looked up at his face, he noticed little tears were gathered in his eyes. "What's that? Is it feeling _too_ good, baby?" He loved how Baekhyun started crying whenever he was immensely turned on. "You got like that just from me kissing your thighs..?"

"Sh-Shut up..." the smaller muttered, obviously embarrassed. "Please just... t-touch me, Channie, _please_..." He was going delirious with Chanyeol's lips so close to his cock and hole. With every hickey the taller created, his own breathing became more ragged and his dick throbbed each time the other licked his sticky skin. The cream was pretty cold on his skin, but Chanyeol's warm mouth made him feel hot and bothered all over.

He blinked away the little tears before he let out a drawn out moan when the younger licked from his perineum over his balls towards the tip of his dick.

"A little impatient, are we?" Chanyeol looked up at Baekhyun with a teasing grin, earning himself a frustrated whimper. Chuckling softly, he started licking and sucking away the cream the smaller had put on his own dick. From the balls all the way up to the tip. The sweet taste mixed with Baekhyun's precum tasted surprisingly well, in his opinion.

He wrapped his large hand around the elder's erection and closed his lips around the head of his cock, and felt how small hands buried themselves in his hair. He also noticed how Baekhyun's thighs were quivering beside his head, and his moans became strained once he started sucking his dick.

"T-That feels... feels _so good_..." Baekhyun absentmindedly mewed as he with half lidded eyes watched how Chanyeol pulled his lips up and down his hard shaft. The little tears of pleasure blurred his vision, though, so he leaned back on his elbows and lolled his head back. It didn't help that Chanyeol had a skillful tongue which was able to send him to heaven in just a few seconds, and his toes curled when said tongue traced some of his popping veins.

However, no matter how much he loved foreplay, he was indeed growing impatient. He wanted Chanyeol to fuck him already before he would actually come undone because of his amazing blow job. So he took a deep breath and carefully pulled Chanyeol's hair to get him off his dick. The younger sent him a questioning look, but he just smiled shyly and spread his legs more. "I _am_ a little impatient," he breathlessly admitted, hoping Chanyeol would get the message.

 _Right_. Of course he got the message. His eyes landed on Baekhyun ass, the place where the cream was still sticking to his skin. He hadn't touched him there yet, and his mouth watered as he observed the place. "Get off the counter and turn around," he ordered as he stepped back a little.

The apron fell back in place as Baekhyun jumped off the surface without protest. His back was facing Chanyeol as he had turned around and he looked over his shoulder to see his giant boyfriend kneel on the ground. Shuddering, he knew all too well what was about to happen so he rested the palms of his hands on the counter and stuck out his ass, which was still covered in pink cream.

He moaned, feeling two large hands cup his ass cheeks, and bit his lower lip when he felt a soft kiss being pressed on one of them. Closing his eyes, he let Chanyeol feel up his backside, and kept moaning with his mouth shut. His jaw went slack, though, when his cheeks got pulled apart and when he felt a hot tongue press against the sticky cream.

He had to bite down on one of his knuckles to suppress the embarrassing moan that wanted to leave his throat when Chanyeol started sucking on his rim, causing his knees to buckle as he arched his back. Of course the taller immediately recognized his muffled moans, and he gasped when a hand collided with one of his ass cheeks.

"Don't you _dare_ try to hide that beautiful voice from me," Chanyeol growled against Baekhyun's heated skin before he licked over the puckering flesh, feeling it twitch against his tongue. He kneaded the elder's globes and thighs as he worked magic on his hole, reducing him to a whimpering mess.

Once he was done licking away all the cream from the smaller's skin, he withdrew his face to admire his work. He could see the hickeys he'd created on the other's juicy thighs, and besides that his hole was covered in spit and clenching for more. It looked very lewd, but the ribbon tied on the small of Baekhyun's back almost made it look cute. "You're fucking needy," he groaned, slapping two of his fingers against his entrance, creating a wet sound. "It's twitching so much already and I didn't even enter it yet." He smirked when Baekhyun whined and dove back down in between the round cheeks to eat his ass some more.

The elder rested the side of his flushed face against the cold surface of the counter while he kept moaning. His cock was dripping with precum, which embarrassed him to no end, and he indeed was needy. The way Chanyeol's long tongue flicked against his entrance drove him insane. He couldn't wait to have his big dick inside of him.

He _really_ could not. " _Channie,_ " he whimpered, moving his hips back against the other's prodding tongue. "I want it..."

"Want what?" Chanyeol inquired even though he actually already knew what Baekhyun wanted. He pulled back from his ass once again and started to wet two of his fingers.

" _Your cock_ ," the elder sighed, sounding eager, and wiggled his hips. "Prepare me for your- _Fuck_..." He let out a drawn out moan when a thick finger forced its way past his tight ring of muscle. It moved carefully at first, which had him whimpering in delight as it slowly stretched him some more. But after a while, when a second digit was able to slip in, Chanyeol curled his fingers, scissored them and purposely missed Baekhyun's sweet spot as he rammed them inside, forcing needy whines from his throat.

Chanyeol felt Baekhyun's walls clench around his digits and noticed the elder was moving his body back against his hand, as if he was trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Smirking, he stopped moving and groaned at the sight of Baekhyun rolling his hips back against his hand. "How does it feel, fucking yourself on my fingers?" he asked as he licked his lips before he kissed the other's spine.

Baekhyun flushed some more and let little tears of frustration blur his vision. He was _so_ turned on and it frustrated him to no end how Chanyeol refused to touch his prostate, how the latter stopped moving and how he had to do everything on his own. But when Chanyeol let his fingers slip out of his twitching hole, he let out a broken sob and wanted to protest when he suddenly felt something much thicker press against his rim.

"Sometimes you're acting like such a _fucking_ slut, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol growled, rubbing the swollen head of his cock against the smaller's entrance. He gathered some spit on the tip of his tongue before he let his dribble from his lips onto his dick, being careful it wouldn't land on the bow, and used it as lube. He used the hand that wasn't holding the base of his cock to grab Baekhyun's fleshy ass cheek, making him gasp. "You want me to fuck you while you're wearing this apron, don't you?" He rubbed his dick in between the smaller's cheeks while he let some more spit drip down onto it.

" _Yes_ ," Baekhyun exhaled, feeling the tip of his own cock press against the inside of the apron, wetting it with precum. "Please..." He stuck out his ass more and balled his hands into fists when Chanyeol finally started to push his dick inside of him, making him curse loudly.

The taller cursed as well, watching how his cock disappeared in between those heavenly ass cheeks with glazed over eyes. His cock got squeezed in, and he loved the amazingly tight and inviting heat. Once he was fully seated, he waited for a few seconds to take deep breaths. Baekhyun's body was just... overwhelming. "Are you ok, baby?"

Nodding, the smaller moaned when he felt little kissing being peppered all over his exposed back. " _Fuck me_ ," he breathed and let his mouth fall open in a silent scream when Chanyeol pulled his dick out. He moaned loudly, though, when the younger immediately thrust his cock back inside, filling him to the brim in one swift movement. His voice went an octave higher as Chanyeol repeated the movement; pulling his cock out slowly before ramming it back inside, turning Baekhyun into a bigger mess than he already was.

Chanyeol watched the elder's ass cheeks jiggle slightly each time they collided with his hips, creating an obscene slapping sound. Groaning, he felt Baekhyun's insides getting used to his size, making the fucking a lot easier, yet he felt the walls clench around his shaft continuously. And he noticed how the smaller's body started shaking when he aimed his hips _just_ right. Good thing he knew Baekhyun's body inside out, so it didn't take him long to find his sweet spot again.

Baekhyun's moans turned into whimpers because of all the impact he had to endure, but he loved it. Tears of pleasure welled up in his eyes once again as his sweet spot got rammed into and he was so lost into it that he gasped in surprise when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his head back.

"You're lucky I live on one of the higher floors, because if people were to see you like this..." the younger grunted as he kept snapping his hips forward and kept pulling Baekhyun's hair, causing his moans to become more throaty and strained. He kissed the side of the smaller's neck and decided to suck yet another hickey in his soft skin. "You're so sinful, baby..." he groaned, licking over the new bruise, hearing the other whimper. "And your body is so _fucking_ lewd. Your ass is sucking me in..."

Baekhyun whined, feeling how his legs turned into jelly the longer he tried to keep himself up. When Chanyeol let go of his hair, his upper body lunged forward onto the counter and could only moan non-stop as the taller kept fucking into him, kept making him feel so good that it felt like he got ascended to heaven. " _Channie_ ," he sobbed. "I-I can't... c- _ah_... cannot stand a-anymore..." he forced out between gasps and moans as his knees kept buckling.

Smirking, Chanyeol slowed down his thrusts and grabbed one end of the ribbon before he undid the bow. He pulled his dick out, leaving Baekhyun's hole gasping around nothing but air, and helped the latter out of the apron. "Hold onto my shoulders," he ordered once Baekhyun was stark naked. He hoisted him up, holding him by his thighs, and walked over to the kitchen table where he laid him down again.

His small boyfriend immediately spread his legs wider as he stood in between them. He glanced down at Baekhyun's still leaking cock and wondered how much precum one was even able to leak. "You're so hot," he sighed, guiding his throbbing cock back to the other's gaping ass hole and thrust back into him, immediately touching his prostate, making him whimper in an almost cute way.

He wiped some tears from Baekhyun's flushed cheeks before he kissed him, swallowing his moans. For a moment he wondered if his lover's back wouldn't hurt if he were to fuck him on the table, but when said lover wrapped his legs around his waist he got pulled back to reality and started ramming into him again, sending them both to Cloud Nine.

The more Baekhyun clenched around Chanyeol's shaft, the more he felt it throb inside of him. He pulled back from the kiss to gasp for air and his moans turned into little squeaks and whimpers as Chanyeol picked up some more speed, almost turning animalistic. Tears filled his eyes again because it felt _so good,_ and he subconsciously left scratches on Chanyeol's back as he held him there.

" _S-Shit_ ," he whimpered, feeling a large hand wrap around his cock. It started jerking him off, almost stroking him to completion, which shocked him. He squirmed, grabbing Chanyeol's wrist to make him stop moving his hand. "I-I'm going to cum if you... do that," he exhaled, being too out of breath to speak properly, and shuddered when he saw the taller's dark stare and smirk.

"That's exactly the point," Chanyeol smugly said, feeling Baekhyun's legs squeeze around him as he continued to move his hand. The smaller couldn't find the strength again to make him stop, he knew, and bent down to kiss his chest and suck on his nipples. "Come for me..." he whispered once he felt his hole twitch wildly and pulled back to watch with half lidded eyes how his little boyfriend lost himself in pleasure while kept fucking into him.

Baekhyun moaned Chanyeol's name in a lost broken moan as he let his orgasm wash over him, dirtying the younger's hand and his own stomach and chest with thick semen. He breathed heavily and felt his whole body quiver as he came back from his high, but soon enough realized the thing inside of him was still rock hard.

He took a deep breath, letting Chanyeol's cock slip out of him and got off the table, trying his best not to fall over as he suddenly had to stand on his own feet, and kneeled down in front of the taller. He looked up at him, noticing how he was looking down at him with dark half lidded eyes. Licking his lips, he wrapped his hand around the base of Chanyeol's thick cock and watched some precum seep out of the tip. He was close as well. "I want you to cum on my face," he whispered, trying to come over as sultry but the fact that he was still busy catching his breath made it difficult.

Chanyeol's dick throbbed in his hand, though, and a small smile appeared on his face when he felt a large hand bury itself in his hair. His tall boyfriend didn't say anything but a soft ' _fuck_ ' when he opened up his mouth and took his leaking dick inside. The bitter taste of his precum was strangely satisfying and he started moaning when Chanyeol began thrusting his dick inside of his mouth.

When the younger's moans became erratic and when his movements became uneven, Baekhyun knew he was close. And before he knew it, Chanyeol pulled his dick out of his mouth and started jerking himself off. He looked up at the taller and opened up his mouth a bit more, thinking the face he made whenever he was about to come undone was incredibly sexy.

" _Shit_ , I-I'm gonna..." Chanyeol groaned deeply while looking down at Baekhyun's anticipating expression and came hard, trying to aim into the smaller's mouth but missed completely. Most landed on his cheeks and chin, but some even got stuck in his eyelashes. "Fuck, I love you so much," he exhaled, still coming down from his high, when Baekhyun kissed up his body. He gently grabbed the elder's chin and claimed his lips, not caring about the fact that he could taste himself on his tongue.

"I love you too," Baekhyun whispered and giggled when Chanyeol wiped some drying semen off his face.

" _Ugh_ , I want to cuddle now..." the younger groaned after a while of staring into the other's dark brown eyes, and pouted.

"Let's take a shower first," Baekhyun suggested as he looked down at himself, smiling. "I'm covered in cum."

"You love it," Chanyeol teased, but Baekhyun couldn't deny his words. They were about to walk - or limp in Baekhyun's case - into the bathroom when he remembered his present. "Wait... Wait here and close your eyes!" He rushed towards the small hallway where he'd put his backpack and took the box of chocolates out of it. Grinning, he walked back to where Baekhyun was standing, and chuckled when it dawned to him that they were both still fully nude. He held the box in front of the smaller's face. "Okay, you can look!"

Baekhyun opened his eyes and a large smile spread across his face when he looked at the present. "You didn't have to get me something," he said, ripping the wrapping paper off the box. "Now I feel bad because I didn't buy you anything... Except for, well, the cake I was _trying_ to make for you."

"And we put that cake to good use," Chanyeol chuckled, still grinning. "This is something we can also both enjoy."

With shiny eyes, Baekhyun look at the box filled with his favorite chocolates and smiled up at Chanyeol. "You're so sweet, Yeollie," he sighed and tiptoed to peck his lips before he placed the box on a nearby cabinet. "Let's go take a shower now." He grabbed Chanyeol's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. "We can cuddle and eat the chocolates afterwards."

Chanyeol could only smile and look forward to the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That just happened. Leave a comment/kudo if you liked it!  
> That would make you a very special and sweet potato <3  
> And before you ask, _yes_ they cleaned the kitchen!


End file.
